For Future Relations
by MasroorWWETNA
Summary: Sometimes, for the sake of future relations, old relationships need to be rekindled. Rated [M] for language, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**For Future Relations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not Beyblade and its content. All rights belong to Takao Aoki. Although I DO OWN the following characters, but they are OCs (Characters made from my Imagination) and have nothing to do with the actual show:  
Alexis Hiwatari (Kai's little Sister)

Martha Hiwatari (Kai's Mother)

Inspiration for OCs, storyline and a few dialogues and beginning of the lemon scene: T.V. series _"Castle"_ episode _"Always"_

_ CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNONG OF SOMETHING NEW…_

_After the BEGA…_

"_Hey, Kai! It's Alexis your little sister. So anyways, I'm heading over to Europe with Mom to start my studies at Oxford University, just like you said. About my Graduation speech, I'll send it over to you via voice mail. Good luck against Tyson, and remember: Just like you said bro, it doesn't matter whether we win or lose, the thing that matters is our impression; we gotta give out our best every single time. Well, gotta go, Xs and Ox, bye "_

This was the text over Kai Hiwatari's phone sent over by his sister, Alexis Hiwatari. Kai had just gotten out of the ER, clad in bandages all over his body. Yes, as always, Tyson had won the battle for the Beyblade World CHampionships and celebrated the victory, leaving Kai to loathe in defeat, but here this wasn't the case; it was _Kai _who was in the real limelight, why? I'll tell you:

See, though Kai had lost, but he finally decided that enough's enough; he was never to work with his evil grandfather, and never will again. So that in mind, he bladed this final battles like this was his first match, and lost, but Kai didn't care and decided to retire and finally live a normal life. And truth be told, whilst every single of the fans were cheering for Tyson, it was Kai who stole the show and stole the hearts of the BBA. Mr. Stanley Dickenson wanted Kai to give it another shot, but Kai didn't take it. On his way out of the arena, he was helped by long-time rival yet good friend, Raymond Kon, who too resigned on the spot when Kai did, showing his loyalty towards him. Ray leaded him into the ER, letting Kai be given the treatment of his wounds. And that's when he got the text.

"Hn, now she sends it to me."Kai commented jokingly, Ray chuckled as well.

"Is Alexis late again?" The raven-headed asked, Kai nodded.

"Remind me to text her, a _looooooooong _lesson 'bout value of time." He said, and Ray chuckled at his simplicity, for the first time, Kai had ever been this happy.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, my shizzle, what's the drizzle?" Max commented coming his way in, Kai chucked at the stupidity displayed by Max Tate, his former teammate from the BladeBreakers.

"Max, there's a thing called knocking." Ray tied to teach some sense into the blonde.

"Not when Kai Hiwatari's in the house!" Max responded, to which Kai chuckled again.

"Hey guys I gotta go. Alexis is going to need some moral support for her graduation speech." Kai said as he got off the bed.

"Are you sure you go there all by yourself? I'll drive you there if you want." Ray offered up his services, seeing the condition Kai was in.

"No thanks, it's all good." Kai said as he got out of the attire in which he battled against Tyson, but thank God it wasn't tore into smithereens. Getting dressed in new clothes matching his days in G-Revolution (with only the purple jacket having full sleeves), he bid goodbye with his two friends, got out of the arena, got onto his motorbike and drove to his apartment. Now, you may be thinking that all is normal for Kai Hiwatari now, but the truth is, it was not.

You see, dear faithful readers, Kai had a bitter confrontation with his ex-girlfriend, the brunette we all know from my stories: Hilary Tachibana. She fought with Kai because they both could not stand the fact that Kai was _still _BeyBlading. They were dating before and going fine, until Kai revealed his desire, or rather, _lust_ for Beyblading destroy his personal live and Hilary had become a homicide detective, because she wanted to solve her mother's murder (taken reference from that Stana Katic show). Though they had buried the hatchets, but still they didn't dated, and that what made Kai's life a living hell. He truly loved her, and he still does! But he is afraid that whether Hilary feels the same or not, so he has decided to live this life without ever telling Hilary the above mentioned.

And speaking of Hilary, she recently broke up with current world champ, Tyson, why? 'Cause he was never giving her time, he never respected her, and worst of all, he even told her to actually _strip naked _for his brother, Hiro. Now that was something that Hilary wouldn't do, and with that in mind, she broke up with him. But now the problem is that she too feels like Kai: realizing that they were actual lovers, wanting him back and afraid of the reaction given by him if she asks, so in short words, dear readers, Kai and Hilary, right now, are two lost souls, looking for each other, but cannot find each other.

Reaching home, Kai went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit; he came out and saw a message on his laptop, it was from Alexis and it was her Graduation speech.

_Meanwhile somewhere else…._

'What do you mean; I can't work this case anymore?" Hilary questioned chief, as mentioned earlier since breaking up; she decided to work as a homicide detective, working for the police. She was the best, until she was shot, and took three months leave. Ever since then, she tried to catch her shooter, but failed to do so. Every time she would get a lead, it would end up being a dead end, bank receipts, addresses, phone numbers, names, faces, everything she found out, was being lead to a dead end, and amidst all this frustration, plus her personal problems, she accidentally shot one of her own police members, in a disguised. And for that, her Captain, was pissed off….

"It is your fault that Mr. Smith was shot, do you know what this means for our Precinct, Detective Tachibana? Utter humiliation!" Her chief answered.

"But chief, it wasn't my fault that I shot Mr. Smith, I thought him of being the man related to me shooting, he was in disguise, for crying out loud!" Hilary tried to reason herself, but her efforts were in vain.

"That's it, Detective! From this point on, I am putting you on indefinite leave for shooting a fellow worker, and until you come back, your case shall remain closed, and I'll call you, do don't come on your terms. Am I making myself clear?!" Her chief loudly exclaimed.

"But, but chief!" Hilary tried tor reason once again, but no use.  
"No "buts", Detective gun and badge, please." The chief ordered, Hilary gave him her gun.  
"The badge too, Tachibana!" The chief ordered rather angrily.

Hilary thought for a second, took off her badge and said, "You know what? Take it, I don't need it anymore. I resign." She said as she tossed her badge on the table, took her belongings from the office and went out, thus ending one part of her life, for good.

_Back at Kai's place…_

It had begun to rain. Kai made himself some coffee, still clad in the clothes he was wearing before; he then decided that the mood was right, now he could listen to Alexis' Graduation speech.


	2. Chapter 2

**For Future Relations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not Beyblade and its content. All rights belong to Takao Aoki. Although I DO OWN the following characters, but they are OCs (Characters made from my Imagination) and have nothing to do with the actual show:  
Alexis Hiwatari (Kai's little Sister)

Martha Hiwatari (Kai's Mother)

_CHAPTER 2: THE GRADUATION SPEECH; WE NEED TO ADOPT"CHANGE"…._

As mentioned previously, Alexis had sent over Kai her graduation speech via voice mail. Kai made himself some hot chocolate, it was raining thunderously, as the former cold-hearted Prince of Ice sat on his couch, turned on his mobile and began listening to his sister's graduation speech.

"_Change…. No one can control it. Everything has to come to an end, there is always a last bite to great meal, there Is always a last page of a good book, there's always a final episode to a great TV serial, there is always the last time you ever spend time with someone, there is always an end to things, and that is called "Change."_

"_Change", the word, in my opinion means, "The sudden end of something, and the beginning of another." Now, change can be of two kinds: Good Change and Bad Change. There is change that we love and change that we hate. But it's alright, 'cause we need to adopt change. We need to mould ourselves according to that change, only then we'll be able to accept our lives…"_

_MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE…_

Hilary was walking down the sidewalk, tears in her eyes. She had finally lost everything, her friends, her family, her motivation to life, everything just vanished right in front of her, and the weirdest part of it, that she was unaware of it. As she was walking and walking, she came across a park and saw a familiar pair of swings, the same swings that were used to be swung by her and Kai when they wee a couple. So for old time's sake, she decided to sit on one and instantly began to remember what did matter the most in her life, which is discussed in Alexis' speech. 

_CONTINUATION OF THE GRADUATION SPEECH…._

"_But sometimes in life, there is always a person to look after you, someone to take care of you, someone to love you, support you and never leave your side, when you realize that you have that someone, life becomes a lot more easier. And that's when you begin showing efficiency, loyalty, faithfulness, resolve, trust, hope and believe. Now, my brother has taught me many great things, in fact, he has stood where I'm standing right now, he's stood in my boots, and in this very place, he too gave his graduation speech, so he know a lot more than me and gives me occasional lessons that come very much useful at hand. My brother once said that you have everything I just motioned earlier like loyalty, faithfulness etcetera right inside your and mine hearts, but sometimes, in fact, most of the times we alone, cannot bring out and express these emotions and for this purpose, we need someone who understands us, someone who really know us better than ourselves even! Someone…who cares about us. Now he wasn't suggesting anything about starting a romantic relationship, he mentioned that anyone can help you in finding these things: Parents, Siblings, Friends hell, even enemies can help you! Somewhere down this rocky road called "Life", one can only survive if one has a companion who can help out at certain times and lift up your spirit."  
_

_BACK TO HILARY…_

Hilary realized now that her life wasn't meant to be like this, she had that someone who raised her hope, she had that someone who would complete this rocky journey called "Life" she had him, but now due to their minor mistakes, not only hers but his life is torn apart. So without further delay, Hilary rushed in the thundering storm, towards of the dwelling of the one who always loved her, no matter what…


	3. Chapter 3

**For Future Relations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not Beyblade and its content. All rights belong to Takao Aoki. Although I DO OWN the following characters, but they are OCs (Characters made from my Imagination) and have nothing to do with the actual show:  
Alexis Hiwatari (Kai's little Sister)

Martha Hiwatari (Kai's Mother)

_CHAPTER 3: THE GRADUATION SPEECH PART 2: WELCOME HOME…_

_CONTINUATION OF THE GRADUATION SPEECH…._

"_Now, my brother is truly an amazing person. He has stood here where I am standing; and as mentioned before, he has graduated from this very High School. So, he knows much more that me and can be an inspiration to not only me, but to all of you here. My brother, Kai Alexander Hiwatari, once told me that in life, you don't always get what you want. But in life, you get better that want you want, so he told me that sometimes, alternative is better than the conventional. Maybe we can't afford a car, but we got a motorbike, it's almost the same thing and both do the same functions: transport. In fact, the motorbike is much less hard to handle than a car, and a car occupies large space, but a motorbike, doesn't. Another example is one doesn't get a promotion to higher position, but gets a higher salary, it's almost the same thing, and a higher promotion maybe bad for the person, and may disturb his health, maybe he can't handle the stress of a higher spot. So the summary of this is that sometimes, we don't get what we want to get, but we get better that what we have."_

"_Now, I wanna warp up my speech, by quoting a famous advice and quote from my brother's experiences. He said and I quote," Life is no piece of cake. We have our rises and falls, we have our times to bask in the glory of success and our times to loathe in failure, but amidst all of this, we can live a happy and simple life, by believing in ourselves, believing in our love ones, that their love is also the reason for our success and is also the provision of comfort at our times of failures. We need to believe in ourselves and believe in God as well, for He does what is better for us, whether it's the conventional or the alternative, and that one person is always loving us whenever we are in trouble, that person is a gift from God, in a disguise. Thank you." _

The sound of clapping echoed in the living room, and Kai wiped off a tear.

"Alexis, you made big brother cry. That's it! It's a big punishment for you, then." He commented jokingly but deep inside he felt pride overwhelming him. At that moment, the doorbell rang. 

"_Huh, who could be at this time of the night, especially in weather like this, must be urgent."_ He said, as finishing his hot chocolate, he got off the sofa and went to receive the mysterious guest.

He opened the door and saw a familiar face, clad in soggy clothes, with familiar brown hair dripped in rain water covering her face, she had tears in her eyes. She was someone he knew very well…

"Hilary, what do you want?" He asked in rather annoyance, the girl was Hilary!

"You…" This was all she said as she rushed into the room and kissed Kai passionately. His eyes widen in shock, but then after sometime, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, though he felt dismay from her side, due to the break-up and thing but he too missed her.

Pulling back, Hilary looked at him, and with teary eyes she said,"You wanna know what happened today, Kai? I let go of my shooter and I didn't care, I was fired from my job and I didn't care, I couldn't solve my mom's murder case and I didn't _fucking care_, 'cause you wanna know why? I love you, I want you. I was on the verge of death today, as I encountered my shooter I was shot, again. But I'm fine, and as I was on that verge, all I could think about was you, feel you, see you, hear you, tough you, and even smell you. All this time, I didn't know that my life has just been a living hell, a living game for others to play with! That's not the purpose of life, isn't it Kai? That's not the purpose you told me, isn't it?"

Kai too began feeling tears in his eyes, as Hilary continued,

"You told me that the purpose of life is to live happily and freely, to live with glee and gay, to live with freedom and independence. You said that we need someone in life to spend the life with, or else life becomes hard for us. That someone, for me Kai, is you." She said, as Kai looked at her with shock, and tears began rolling down his cheeks. 

"That someone is you KAI! I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I fought you, I'm truly sorry for hurting you. I know you feel the same. Please, please Kai forgive me, forgive me. I-I wanna love you, kiss you, feel you, touch you, love you, live you, be with you, die with you. Please….. Kai Please…" She said as she brought her mouth to his face, trying to kiss him. After a few moments, he pushed her against the door and began kissing her ferociously, she too replied with passion and love. The two had finally rekindled their long-lost relationship; finally they had become one, again.

Kai ran his hands through her hair, she did the same. Oh, that familiar touch and feel of each others' hairs made them want each other more. Kai unbuttoned Hilary's shirt, and saw the bullet shot right in the centre of her chest, above her breasts. She looked at him, he looked at her. The two intertwined their fingers, and proceeded to walk into Kai's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**For Future Relations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not Beyblade and its content. All rights belong to Takao Aoki. Although I DO OWN the following characters, but they are OCs (Characters made from my Imagination) and have nothing to do with the actual show:  
Alexis Hiwatari (Kai's little Sister)

Martha Hiwatari (Kai's Mother)

This chapter contains sexual content, so be warned xD

_CHAPTER 4: WE ARE MEANT TO BE…_

Once they reached the bedroom, Kai pushed Hilary onto his big, soft silky bed, and got on top of her, she pulled off Kai's tank-top along with his purple leather jacket, revealing his finely built body. Earlier that evening, Kai had removed all of the bandages. The scars made from the battle against Tyson as well as his previous battles were being revealed to Hilary, the brunette smiled in realizing that _at-least _then something was common between the two: wounds. He smiled back, and then proceeded to bend over and onto Hilary; she hugged him by the neck and pulled him into another heated kiss. Kai ran his hands all over Hilary's stomach, while Hilary did the same over his back, feeling the scars. Kai then pulled from the kiss, and began running his tongue over Hilary's lower lip, asking for entrance in Hilary's mouth, which was granted. He entered his tongue into her mouth, as she too began playing with his tongue using her own. Kai and Hilary ran their hands through each others' hairs whilst continuing to massage each others' tongues with their own. The pleasure was heavenly and the two finally felt alive for the first time since they first started dating. Kai pulled back from the kiss, thus getting a questioning look from Hilary, then he began grazing his lips over Hilary's neck, earning moans from the girl as she arched up and her fingers intertwined with Kai's. Kai kissed different parts of Hilary's neck, nuzzled into her shoulder, and licked the joint connecting her neck and shoulders. She moaned from Kai's actions and continued to run her hands through his hair, getting that lovely feeling back that once upon time they were one. She felt his making his way to her chest; he had to admit it, over the years she had definitely become umm, "chesty." Not only that, she had a little curviness added to her hips, not too much. Let's just say that she had gotten an hourglass body. Kai looked at the bullet-shot's impression, he began feeling angry and inside swore that he would find the bastard or bitch responsible and personally take care of it.

"Soon…" He said slowly, very slow so that Hilary won't hear it.  
"Kai?" She called him, he looked up at her, "Why have you stopped?" She asked.  
"Oh, ummm nothing Hilary." He said, as she smiled. 

"Well, at least you spoke to me for the first time since you questioned me with such annoyance, but I get why you were angry." She said, smiling. Kai sighed, shook his head and got up to Hilary's face, running his hands over her soft face he said,

"Hilary….. All this time since we broke up, I was concerned about you, because let's face it; I'm the one who protected you in times of danger, and I got used to keep you protected and I truly loved it but these last five years… Well, everything just changed. I didn't know how to actually live without you, I was worried about you. I loved you back then, and I still love you, but seeing that you were better off without me, so I decided to leave you to yourself." 

Hilary shed a tear, and Kai quickly wiped it off, she then replied,

"Huh, I never thought that the great Kai Hiwatari could be so stupid. Kai, do you think that I would be fine without you? I can't even imagine me being without you, let alone living without you. But I did live without you and guess what, it sucked! It's like I never slept I never ate I never even breathed! I just, I just wanted to just fucking kill myself! But now…" She stopped and signed, Kai looked at her and raising her up towards him, he asked, "Now what?"

"Now, I have you… I finally have found my lost love, my life. It's you, no one else, not even my mother and father. I deny that I cannot live without them, but I certainly cannot live without you." She said, as tears began to roll down her eyes, Kai smiled. He wiped off the tears from her large ruby eyes and looking at them intensely with love, he said,

" I know that and I also feel the same as you; without you, there is no concept of Kai Alexander Hiwatari living, it is you that has given me hope, given me faith and given me a reason to life." He then kissed her passionately.

"Hmm…. Then let's celebrate the reason why we live." She suggested.  
"Let's…" He agreed.

He then proceeded to remove Hilary's shirt completely from her torso, and made his way up by beginning from the hem of her jeans, and kissing her stomach. He could hear her moan his name with passion, as she ran his tongue over her belly button, licking the insides of it. She panted and arched her back up from Kai's action; he then made his way to the edge of her bra, all the while kissing her torso. Once there, he stared at her chest once again. No matter now many times he would get closer to her chest, he could always feel her heart beat against her ribcage, which made his heart beat harder. He gently planted a kiss on her breasts, she moaned is response. His strong arms went to her back, and reached the clip that held the fabric covering Hilary's breasts. He unclasped her bra and pulled it off slowly and gently, revealing ample breasts with pink nipples, which were already, harden up.

"You're so beautiful…" He husked, she blushed at his response and giggled. He began grazing his tongue over the meat of her chest, gaining moans from the brunette, frenzied passion and love clouded both individuals' minds and Kai was loving the feel f Hilary's breasts on the tip of his tongue, he smirked at the thought and naughtily yet gently nibbled Hilary's breast.  
"KAI!" She moaned loudly, arching up, he looked at her smirking at her. She pouted back at him.  
"That's not fair and certainly not funny!" She screamed at him, angrily.

"No, but you liked it didn't you?" He said, smirking, she bit her lower lip, and gently nodded while blushing. Kai winked at her, as he began to suck Hilary's nipples. She moaned in ecstasy, arching her back up as she forced Kai's hard down onto her breasts, so that he could devour more of her flesh up, he didn't leave the other breast alone; using his strong hands, he began massaging them, one hand did her breast and the other was playing with her nipple, pulling it, tugging it, and rubbing it between the thumb and index finger. She moaned at the blunette's action and in response, she pulled his hair, tugging them and feeling them between her fingers. After completing his work on one breast, he did the same to the other one, licking, sucking and using the hands to massage the other. At this action, he again received delighted moans from the brunette; clearly, Hilary was enjoying Kai's mouth and hand services on her breasts. After completing the other breast, he made his way up to Hilary's face and once again began kissing her. Their tongues battled for supremacy, their hands intertwined with each other, they both felt passion running rapid through their minds and bodies. Kai pulled back, and Hilary then proceeded to unto his belt, he managed to unbutton Hilary's jeans and she pulled off his belt alone with his pants, so did he. Thus leaving them Hilary and Kai in panties and boxers, respectively.

She immediately pulled off his boxers and he did the same to her panties, Hilary then covered them both with bed-sheets (what, it was cold that night….) He looked into Hilary's eyes with intense passion she looked back at him. She began feeling his hot manhood, gliding over her hot womanhood, hot and wet that is! She nodded when Kai asked for entering her.

"Hilary….. I know that this is gonna hurt, for the both of us, so I've came up with a plan: See my left shoulder closer to you? Whenever you feel any sort of pain, just bite it." Hilary widen her eyes in shock, 

"WHAT! No fucking way am I gonna bite you, Kai! Have you seen the condition you're in? And have you fucking lost your mind?!" She questioned him, clearly this type of sacrifice, Kai must've been really missing her. 

"Hilary…. I… I know how you feel, but trust me, it's for your own good. I don't want you to writhe in pain." He tried to explain her, but it was in vain. 

"Kai, I think that it's really, _really_ cute and adorable and you're offering up your body like this and all but to tell you the truth…. Kai, we have had sex before and we were fine back then. So why all of the sudden bite my shoulder if you feel any pain etc." She said, she wasn't listening, Kai had no choice. She just wanted him inside her, but he could read her eyes that she was afraid about the pain during the intercourse, though she was lying on the outside. Hence, he had to take other measures….

"I'm sorry Hilary, please forgive me…."That was all Kai said.  
"Sorry? Sorry for wha—OW!" She shouted as Kai inserted himself within her, he took quick actions and forced Hilary's head onto his shoulder, once that was done he inserted himself completely within her (when they first had sex, she told him to every time insert himself within her completely) tears flow out the brunette's eyes and as a result, she then spontaneously bit Kai's shoulder with too much force, causing tears to flow out of his eyes as well, but he smiled. Reason is that he too felt Hilary's pain as well, (I know…. Too much psychology) she continued to bite his shoulder, as he began to pull himself out of her. Once he managed to do so, she lighten up grip on Kai's shoulder, but she did leave her bite marks on his shoulder, and seeing them, they won't be going for a long time or may never go. 

"Oh, fuck! I'm sorry, Kai! I'm so, so, so sorry! I -."But Hilary was interrupted by Kai," No, Hilary. It's alright, I'm fine. And these bite marks? They are a remainder of today, of tonight. Hilary, they are love bites." He said smiling, she too smiled back.- 

"Kai, again." She told him as he once again inserted himself within her, this tine too she bit Kai's shoulder, this time a bit softer. He then began his movement, in and out, in and out, in and out. The pleasure was building up for the two, Hilary moaned his name as he touched her breasts and began fondling with them as he continued his movement. She arched her back up, and after a few trusts she suddenly changed positions:

Pushing Kai down with great force, she got on top of him and began straddling him, he was still inside her. She ran her hands all over her body, teasing him. He smirked in response and placed his hands behind his head. Resting her hands on his broad and hard chest, she began straddling him a bit harder, going up and down; he was enjoying every bit of it. He threw his head back taking his hands away ad placing them on Hilary's hips, she felt his strong chest, his rock-hard six pack abs, his iron like pectorals. She looked at him, he had his eyes closed, she took the opportunity to bend down and kiss him. He too kissed back, and he began matching her rhythm with his own, whilst his hands ran all over her ass, feeling every bit of it. She ran her hands through his chest, as the two increased pace, all the while maintaining their rhythm. He slowly got up, and was now in a sitting position. He crossed his legs and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The pace was unbelievable, the pleasure was beyond description and the love was eternal. Kai and Hilary were kissing each other, all the while continuing their intercourse. As they both got closer to the edge, Hilary pulled back form the kiss, kissing Kai on his neck. He moaned her name in a low, sexy voice, to which she replied by biting his neck a bit and he returned the favor by doing one hard thrust. She felt that she was coming. 

"Hilary, be patient…. I'm almost coming." He said as she laid her down supine position.  
"Kai, please, come inside…. I want you inside me forever." She requested.  
"Kai, I…. I love you." She said to him with teary eyes, tears of joy that is.  
"I love you too, Hilary…." He said as he kissed her with all force and they both came, thus finally making them one…..

Then, after some time, Kai pulled the bed sheets over them both. He saw that Hilary was already asleep; she looked so innocent and tender. He smiled softly at her, and kissing the top of her head, he placed her head on his arm, near to his face. And then he too was soon off to dreamland. Finally… They were together again.


	5. Chapter 5

**For Future Relations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not Beyblade and its content. All rights belong to Takao Aoki. Although I DO OWN the following characters, but they are OCs (Characters made from my Imagination) and have nothing to do with the actual show:  
Alexis Hiwatari (Kai's little Sister)

Martha Hiwatari (Kai's Mother)

_CHAPTER 5: A BRAND NEW START…._

"_We will make a brand new start_

_From the pieces torn apart_

_The break of day is before us_

_Cast your shadows to the wind_

_Let the highway take us in_

_As we escape the disorder…"_

_Extracted from "Brand New Start" by Alter Bridge_

The sun shone brightly the next day, and as it was cold, the morning sun seemed to be not bothering, but be delightful and give out a warm feeling. Kai was on his bed, yes the previous night did occur, Kai and Hilary both made love. He woke up from the soothing smell of hot chocolate, and as he sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes, he saw a familiar figure coming into his room, wielding two cups from which steam was being escaped. The familiar figure was of Hilary Tachibana, his now girlfriend. She was wearing her white dress shirt that she wore the night before, _only the white shirt. _She had her top three buttons undid, thus revealing an ample amount of cleavage; the cups being wielded by the rather _sexy_ brunette were hot chocolate. He smirked at his first morning view, 'cause it was damn good!

"Hey, Kai." She greeted him as she sat on the bed, smirking.  
"Hey, good morning." He replied back.  
"Morning, so did you like last night?" She asked him, still smirking devilishly.  
"Yeah, that's what I wanna talk to you about, Hilary." He said, thus Hilary's face showed a bit concern.

"Talk about it? Why, didn't you like it?" She asked.

"Hilary…. Did last night really happen?" He asked softly and timidly. She smiled at his innocence, of course that night could've been a blunder, but it wasn't. Putting the mugs onto the chest of drawers besides the bed, she moved closer to Kai and running her hands over his face, she said, "Kai…. last night did happen. And I loved it." Kai smiled at Hilary's reply and said," Well, then in that case, I also loved last night's activities…" He said, smirking causing Hilary to blush and bite her lower lip.

"Last night was really great…." He said,

"Yeah." She agreed. 

"I loved every moment we spent together." He further added.  
"Me too. But Kai, even the moment when you know we ummm…" She said feeling embarrassed, Kai knew that she was talking about the moment the two climaxed, but she felt embarrassed to say it out loud.  
"Yeah, especially that." He said, thus gaining a smile from Hilary, which was one of the most beautiful smiles she ever flashed at him.

"Yeah, me too…" She said as she got closer to him, and two shared another passionate kiss.

"I…. um….. Made you some hot chocolate." She said as she offered him the mug after the kiss, he smiled and reached out for it.

"Thanks." He said, 

"Welcome." She replied as the two began devouring the hot chocolate, so far, it was turning out to be quite a peaceful morning for the two for the first time in five years. "So, Alexis off to Europe I suppose?" Hilary said, "Yeah" Kai replied, as the two devoured up the sweet liquid wholly, Hilary spoke, "Hey, so while I was making hot chocolate, I got a chance to listen to Alexis' graduation speech. It's really good." 

Kai smiled at her, she was actually complementing his sister, and it was a good one!  
"Thanks for that, I'll be sure to mention it to Alexis. Hey, did you lock the mobile?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I did. She was very good there, and the best part is, she was referencing you multiple times in her speech." She said, smiling. 

"Yeah, I suppose that you found that very weird, didn't you?" He asked,  
"Of-course not! I think that it is very good that she's actually mentioning you in her speech, thus showing that she looks up to you not only as a brother, but a mentor and an inspiration as well, and I find that pretty cool." She said, he smiled at her, when he would smirk according to Hilary, _"It would look as if he is about to pounce upon you and hunt you down." _But when he smiled, according to Hilary, _"It would look so innocent, so cute, so… That smile would reflect the true Kai Hiwatari, the true man he is."_

Smiling he replied, "Thanks. It feels good that someone shares the same feeling as you do." He said to Hilary while she smiled again.  
"Oh! How's that case of yours, did you catch your mom's killer?" He asked.  
"No, I didn't. Like I said last night, Kai, I don't care anymore. Maybe the case is not meant to be solved, and I can live with that, at-least my mom knows that I tried, and that's what matters." She said, as she wiped off a tear from her eye, Kai placed a hand on her shoulder, showing sympathy. 

"So, you have quitted?" He asked.  
"Yeah, figured that I can't solve the case, why should I bother? So how about you, did you kick Tyson's ass?" She asked him,  
"No. I didn't beat him, but it is fine. Maybe being champion comes with a price that I can't handle." He said.  
"Yeah, being champ causes _a lot _of stress, and you have your health conditions, all your injuries, may be you can't handle it?" She said, as Kai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess alternatives are better than conventional." She said, as she looked at him, "So what I couldn't solve the case, I got you and your love is also motherly, Kai." She said, he looked at her smiled and replied, "Mmm, and if I couldn't beat Tyson, that doesn't makes me a loser, I don't need any gold or fame or money or women. My dad told me to find happiness and guess what? I found you, Hilary. And you are my happiness." She looked at him, took the mug from his hands and placed on the chest of drawers again and went closer to him and kissed him, he kissed hack.

"So, I guess that you're now officially "_off-duty_", right?" He asked her.

"Yup, I'm free." She said, smiling.  
"So, what do we do now?" He asked.  
"Hmmm we can… go to the movies!" She suggested while snapping her fingers.

"Play video games." He then added.  
"Go to the park." She continued.  
"Watch TV serials." He added.  
"Go to the amusement park." She said.  
"Stay at home and relax." He said in a soft voice as he unbuttoned her shirt slowly. 

"Have romantic breakfast, lunch and sexy dinner…" She said blushing as he continued to unbutton her shirt.  
"Have a nice, warm bath." He added while he began to slip off Hilary's shirt, very slowly from her shoulders. It was obvious what the two wanted then, the ""S" word".

"Stay here and relax in bed." She said,

"Hmm…." He said as he slipped off her shirt completely, thereby revealing her magnificent body. He stared at her, she stared at him back, right now, and they were both naked and both feeling fresh and yes feeling horny…. 

"You're so beautiful…." He said as he brushed off some hair from the side of her face, she smiled and got closer to him. Wrapping the bed sheets around their lower bodies, the two began to kiss passionately again. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She granted him, slipping his tongue into her mouth; the two tongues began warring with each other, trying to dominate the other. All the while, Hilary was running her hands through his wild locks and he ran his hands all over her back. But their make out session would soon be interrupted….

"KAI!" His mother, Martha Hiwatari, called out. Hearing the sudden sound caused the two to fall down from the bed, (since they were on the almost edge of it) and fall down with a _thud! _Tangled in the bed sheets, the two covered themselves with the bed sheets, especially Hilary. 

"Kai! What is she doing here; I thought she was off to Europe with Alexis?" Hilary whispered angrily at him, who too looked surprised.  
"That's what I thought, but I didn't know that she'd stay." He said, as hr heard another voice.

"Bro? Kai? I'm here!" His little sister, Alexis called, now Kai felt real tension!  
"What is Alexis doing here?! I thought she was off to Europe too?!" Kai asked in shock.  
"I dunno, go ask her, will ya!" Hilary replied angrily.  
"What, go in front of my mom and my sister, naked! "He said, angrily.  
"Kai, are you in your bedroom?" His mother called again.

"Oh, dear…" Hilary said, she knew that his mother would be coming into the bedroom.

"Quick, hide in the closet!" Kai told Hilary in a hurry, clearly, he was being frantic.

"What in there!" Hilary replied.  
"Just GO!" Kai again told her, then that time she listened and went into the closet for her own good, just as she closed the closet door, his mother and sister both walked in. Kai acted quickly during the whole chaos and wrapped a towel around his naked lower region.

"Kai, are you all….right?" His mother inquired of his son as she saw him well…. An f'n towel.  
"Bro? "Alexis too questioned her big brother's attire.

"What's up mother, Alexis….?" Kai said, trying to act normal.  
"Kai, why are you wearing a towel, only a towel?" His sister questioned the first thing in her mind.

"Alexis, this is my room, I can't even be nude in my own room?" And she got a valid answer.

"Okay, bro….." His sister said, feeling her brother was a bit naïve.

"Why have you come here, I thought that you both were off to Europe?' Now it was Kai doing all of the inquiry. 

"Ah! Well, forgot a few things, so did Alexis. I'll be just taking them and we'll be off away." His mother replied as she went out of the room, obviously looking for what she forgot.

"What? Is there something wrong?" He asked his sister, who wasn't moving anywhere, and she was blushing.

"Umm Kai, my bra and panties are in your closet? So mind if I take them out?" She asked his big brother. And thus was why she was embarrassed, clearly, it's a thing about your personal life, man! 

"Why have you put your undergarments in my closet?" He asked, feeling like an outsider, and yes, fellow readers, the above and current conversation between the three (now two) was clearly being heard by our fellow brunette in the closet. 

"'Cause that's the safest place on Earth." She said, as she put her head down, blushing and feeling embarrassed, Hilary giggled at the rather _cute _answer.

"Bro, this ain't t thing to giggle at." She said, and Kai too heard Hilary's giggles and cursed her deep down, for screwing him of course! (But he didn't mean it, you gotta keep the lovers together, ain't cha! xD)

"Okay, I'll get them for you…." He said, as Alexis nodded in embarrassment and Kai went to the closet. There, he saw a giggling Hilary, to whom he flashed a fiery glare, and took his sister's undergarments in the bag.

"Here you go, all of your undergarments." He said, as he handed her the bag.

"Thanks, bro. You know most siblings won't let you keep your stuff in their closet, but you're not like those other siblings. "She said as she hugged him, he hugged back. "You're the best, Kai." Alexis said, and yes, Hilary also saw this scene, and smiled at it.

"You're welcome," He replied as he kissed the top of his sister's head, "Now, get going. You don't wanna be late."  
"Yeah, I'm off, be sure to Skype me." She said.  
"Will do." He replied.

"Alexis, sweetie! C'mon you don't wanna be late!" Her mother called.  
"Coming, mom!" She replied, as Kai lead her out of the room, Hilary had now gotten out of the closet and decided to hide behind the living room's door, connecting to the bed room.

"Hey, Kai!" Alexis said.  
"Yeah?" He asked.

"You two gotta get together." She said.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"You and Hilary, bro." She said.  
"Oh…" Kia replied, as Hilary smiled at Alexis' moral support towards them

"Listen, Kai. You made a mistake; you should apologize to her, and yeah she also made a mistake, too. And she'll apologize, as well. But you gotta step up first, okay?" She advised her brother. He smiled at her, and said," You know what? You're right. I have got to apologize to Hilary, and I'll do it first thing today." He said.  
"Good, okay I gotta go, but you keep me posted about your status." She said, "Yes, I will." Kai replied back. 

As Alexis went out she waved at him, he waved back and she closed the door behind her.

"So, she umm….. Wants you to apologize?" Hilary said as she walked out from hiding behind the door.  
"Yeah." He replied, as he signed.  
"Listen Hilary, I need to keep a promise and Alexis has got a point; so without further delay…. I wanna say that?" But Kai was interrupted as,

"Kai, I forgive you. That wasn't your fault wholly, that was my fault also. And I realized my mistake, too. So… will you forgive me?" Hilary asked timidly.  
"Yes." Kai said, as he claimed her lips with a kiss.

"Kai…?" She asked him again timidly.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You…. You're the best." She said, as she nuzzled herself in his broad chest, hearing his heart beat her name rapidly.

"_Hilary… Hilary… Hilary…"_

With an evil smirk, Kai asked," Look, I love the tenderness of the moment and all, but that activity we were doing earlier this morning, when we were interrupted by Alexis and mom, how can I make up for that? Surely, you would want something from me."

"Well…" Hilary thought as she tapped her finger against her cheek.  
"I've heard rumors that you give a rather, _soothing _massage, so….." Hilary said as she began to slowly and sexily take off her shirt.

"Would you mind…In giving me your world-famous _Kai Hiwatari Massage_?" She said rather seductively, whilst biting her lower lip sexily. He smirked at her and simply replied,  
"Okay."

"_Yes! I'm gonna get his sexual massage! Did I just say that out-loud?" _Hilary thought within her mind (no sweetie, you rather _wrote that_ out loud, no pun intended)

Lifting her up bridal style, Kai carried Hilary to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and well….. Doing what he does best, xD

But surely, dear readers, this is the _true _beginning of their lives, for they need not to think about ugly pasts, but rather wok on their,

_Future Relations…_

Well, there it is. My first chapter-wise story, I would like to thank Castle for giving me the idea of the story, and I would like to thank you especially, my dear reader, for taking time off your busy schedule and considering to read my story. I am humbled by your presence. Please rate and next time….


End file.
